


One too many (not quite enough)

by litra



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Celebrations, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Flashwave Week 2018, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: "Kara's dancing with Lisa." Barry said, in something that was definitely not a whisper. Mick looked over at the dance floor where Kara was indeed dancing with Lisa."That's hot." Mick said, taking a drink. He'd never go for Lisa, not least because Len would rise out of his grave and kill him on the spot, but Kara was something else.





	One too many (not quite enough)

Mick chucked as Barry slumped into the seat next to him.  The speedster was more then a little tipsy but given that the post-victory party was in full swing, that was to be expected. 

"You okay." Mick asked. Mick had only had a few beers and he knew his tolerance level so he was probably the most sober one there, which was more then a little strange in retrospect.

"Kara's dancing with Lisa." Barry said, in something that was definitely not a whisper. Mick looked over at the dance floor where Kara was indeed dancing with Lisa. 

"That's hot." Mick said, taking a drink. He'd never go for Lisa, not least because Len would rise out of his grave and kill him on the spot, but Kara was something else. She was hot but more then that she had a strength of personality. She wasn't fiery in the same was Lisa was but nothing would ever be able to keep her down. And being invulnerable didn't hurt. Mick liked a partner who wasn't afraid to let him toss them around a little. Someone who he didn't have to hold back with. Add to that the fact that she could be a bubbly little ray of sunshine and she was almost exactly Mick's type. Pity he would never be hers.

"I know, right?" Barry said from where he was draped over Mick's arm. "I mean, Cisco would never forgive me if I went after Lisa, and she's like your sister, well not your sister, but like your sister so that would be weird, but Kara is..." He gestured over at the two dancing girls again. 

"Yeah, she is," Mick agreed. Unfortunately for Mick, so was Barry. He was a ray of sunshine who kept coming back even knowing that Mick was nothing but bad news. "You should go tell her that."

Because if he couldn't have either of the two hottest people int he room at least imagining them together could fuel his fantasies for a while.

Barry leaned back, one hand wrapped around the back of Mick's neck so he wouldn't fall off the bench seat. At some point he'd managed to wiggle his way to sitting nearly in Mick's lap. Not that he was complaining. Mick liked the contact and it wasn't like he was forcing himself on Barry.

"Ya think?" Barry blinked a few times and lost a little of the haze over his eyes, god that speedster metabolism was something. "I mean I don't know, what if she's not into..." Barry waved a hand at his chest. 

Mick snorted, "Trust me kid, even the Lesbians in this group think you're cute."

Barry rolled his eyes, "Cute is not the same as please fuck me now."

Mick conceded that point. "So buy her a drink, show her some moves."

"Ollie's paying for all the drinks."

"Doesn't stop you from dancing."

Barry pouted. It was a cute pout, but Mick wasn't sure what to do with it. Len hadn't required this kind of wingman talk and Mick didn't really have any other experience.

"Come with me?" Barry asked.

"What, dancing?"

Barry nodding, and managed to stumble back to his feet. "Yeah, the girls are dancing. We should dance."

If it were anyone else Mick would have told them no. He would have said he didn't dance and they wouldn't thank him when he stomped all over their feet. But it was Barry and for some reason he found himself standing. 

Mick let himself be dragged forward onto the dance floor. It wasn't too bad. The club that Queen had rented out for the evening was dark with a lot of weaving multi-colored lights. The younger Queen had talked to the DJ and after that all the songs were upbeat and modern. All that meant that Mick could stand in place and shift his weight back and forth and occasionally move his arms and everyone pretended it was dancing. 

The upside was that Barry really was dancing. his lithe form all swaying and bouncing to the beat, completely unconsciousness in the joy of it.  He was gorgeous, and Mick savored it while he could, because tomorrow Barry would be sober and remember that Mick was a criminal, a reformed criminal but still a criminal, and he could do so much better.

Lisa and Kara drifted their way as one song shifted into the next. They all smiled at each other, shifting in time to the chorus. Cisco came over. He had apparently had enough liquid courage to actually make a move like they all knew he wanted to. Lisa took his hand, spinning away. 

Kara started to follow without realizing. She was clearly a little tipsy as well. Mick caught her hand and tugged her into a spin before she could get too far. She glared at his chest, then up at his face.

"You are too tall," she said. Before Mick could come up with an answer she had lifted off the ground. Mick had to bite back a groan as she hovered in front of him. It was exactly the type of thing he loved about her.

"Well that's not fair," Barry said from behind Kara, "I thought powers weren't allowed."

Kara snorted, "Who made those rules? I don't remember agreeing to that."

Barry laughed, tugging Kara back down and burying his face in her hair. They were both laughing softly. Mick stood there, watching them. He wanted to join them, or barring that he hoped they wouldn't remember he was standing there so he could keep watching.

Then Barry took a step forward, pressing Kara against Mick's chest. He didn't even look at Mick, just kept his face in Kara's hair and his hands on her hips. She raised her arms, looping them around Mick's neck. 

They swayed and Mick, helplessly swayed with them.

Mick had no idea what was happening. Maybe in some other life he would have been lucky enough to have one of them, but if he was reading the signals right they both wanted him there. 

He had to be reading the signals wrong. 

One song shifted into the next. Mick tried to gracefully step back but Kara held on, and Barry was suddenly there beside him. The kid was biting his lip, looking hopeful and worried all at once.

"Is this okay?"

Mick wasn't sure exactly what Barry meant but he nodded. 

"You know, as much as I like dancing. I think I could use some air." Kara said, then without waiting for his reply one way or the other she was pulling both of them away out the door and into the crisp night of the parking lot. 

Kara looked up at the sky. She was floating again. She didn't have her cape but her dress rippled around her legs drawing attention to all her curves. Mick followed her example and lifted his face to the clear night sky.

"Oh," It was a short little sound, something almost painfully hopeful, and Mick pulled back looking for the source. It was Barry but he wasn't looking at Kara. He was looking at Mick. His mouth was slightly open, sweat darkening his shirt from the dancing and eyes dark.

Screw it. He wanted whatever this was, whatever they seemed to be offering. 

"Ya'know. I don't actually have a place to stay."

Kara giggled, and wrapped her arms around Barry, "You have room for a couple of friends right Barry?"

"More then enough room." Barry tapped Kara's arm to get her to let go and stepped up to Mick instead. "May I?"

"Please." Mick rumbled. 

Barry carried him away in a burst of lightning, Kara a half second behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this but I have no motivation to do more with it.  
> Consider it free to a good home.


End file.
